


My Fallen Angel

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Hanbin is missing, and Jiwon knows exactly who to blame.His attempts to look for the guy don't work out.That until Jiwon runs into a guy who looks too familiar for him to ignore.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Jiwon's POV**

I was looking down at the busy city street while trying to focus on the music coming through my headphones but with no success. Even music can't distract me now.  
I noticed when a figure sat down next to me on the edge of the roof but didn't bother to glance or show a sign I was aware of the presence. That is until my headphones were pulled off to my neck.

"Are you alright?" The familiar sweet voice asked me quietly.

I didn't feel like answering and simply watched a couple who was walking in the street as they were laughing.  
Considering the events of last week, the last thing I felt was 'okay'. Actually, right now I wanted to feel nothing at all.

"Jiwon." The voice said with more persistence, now pulling off the hoodie from my head to look better at me, revealing the tears I tried to hide.

"No, I'm not okay." I finally answered with a shaky voice, trying my best not to burst into crying again.  
It's all my fault, I should have stopped this. But like an idiot I did nothing!

Now I felt an arm around my sore shoulders, pulling me closer to the soft and warm body.  
"We'll find him. I swear."

I held tightly into the bracelet on my wrist.  
"How do we even know he's here...? Or that he's alive? He might be already dead, Jinhwan..."

"Like he'll die so easily." Jinhwan protested. "I'm sure he's looking for you as well, being worried sick."

"Who said he remembers me? That he remembers any of us?"

"Stop it. Stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm not. I'm being realistic." I objected.  
  
The petite guy next to me sighed deeply, clearly trying not to lose his temper. "Look, Junhoe already checked and he's not in hell. So where else could he be?"

"Dead."

I hissed as I felt pain, rubbing my arm. Like it didn't hurt enough as it is.

"I told you to stop. We're going to find him and-"

"And what?" I asked quietly, finally turning my head to the side to look at the guy sitting next to me.  
"Then what Jinhwan? Take him back with us? Let them burn him in holy water? Send him straight to hell this time?!"

"Why do we need to go back there? We can stay here!" He argued back.

I chuckled bitterly, shaking my head. "Don't make me laugh. They'll send someone after us."

"We've been hiding for a week so far."

"I think they simply find it amusing we all actually did such a stupid thing."

"And we did it for a good reason! We need to save him. How can you talk like that Jiwon, he's your-"

" **Don't**." I glared at him. "I don't want to be reminded of that right now."

Jinhwan looked at me with a look full of concern. "Jiwon, he needs us. He needs **you.** "

I closed my eyes as flashbacks ran through my mind like lingering pictures. As if my mind refused to let go of all those memories.  
And if I didn't feel like shit earlier, now I surely did. He needs me?

I sighed deeply, leaning backward to lay down on the cold roof, not wanting to open my eyes.  
"I need him..." I said quietly, almost as a whisper.

I felt a hand gently brushing my hair, so I grabbed his wrist to make him stop. I understand Jinhwan had good intentions. But I wasn't up to it right now.  
I came here to be alone. So I want to be left alone.

"Jiwon..." He said softly. "C'mon... Let me help you... I can't see you like this."

"Just leave me alone, Jinhwan."

"I'm not leaving you here to sink in self pity." He argued. "We didn't become wanted so you'll lie down here and cry! We're going to find him."

"There's nothing to find... I fucked up... So stop, okay? Just stop."

"Jiwon! Do I really need to slap some sense into you?" Jinhwan asked annoyed this time. "Do you think he would have wanted to see you like this? How can you just give up so easily? At least try!"

"Still down?" I heard the husky voice and groaned.

"Shut up, Junhoe. Take your boyfriend from here and leave me alone."

I gasped as I was pulled up by my hoodie. This damn guy.  
I know we're not humans, but I seriously think the guy is more a demon than an angel with this strength!

Oh, wait. He's a demon actually thinking about it now.

"Great, you're up." Jinhwan smiled at me and I held myself back from punching him. Half because I might feel bad about it later. Half because Junhoe will definitely kick me if I try.

"Let go," I complained. "Seriously, don't you two have something better to do?"

"Not at the moment."

"You know, this shitty situation is also your fault." I glared at Junhoe. Once this damn demon got into my life it all went downhill.

"And he's trying to help." Jinhwan made me look at him. "At least he's been doing something, unlike someone I know who's busy sinking in self pity."

"Well, maybe it helps!" I said annoyed. "Maybe I don't want to get my hopes up just to feel even more like shit when you'd understand I was right all along and it's completely pointless!"

I made Junhoe let go of me. "I lost him because of you!"

"Jiwon-"

"Stop! Just shut up already!" I took a few steps away from the two. "I want to be alone. So stop bothering me."

"Ji-!" I raised my arm, causing Jinhwan to get off the floor and hit the closest wall before jumping off the roof onto an alley, landing on my feet and walking away.  
I wore back my hood on my head and turned my music to higher volume. I just want my mind to be blank, even for a moment.  
  


"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I said annoyed as someone bumped into me. As if I wasn't pissed off already, now I have to deal with this bullshit.  
A quiet moment alone, is it too much to ask?

I took off my hood to look better at him. I was shocked as I did.

"Hanbin... Bin... you're alive..."

Jinhwan was right? It can't be...  
I was so sure that I won't ever see him again.  
  
I wasn't sure what I should say or do. I had so many questions about everything. So I just looked at him, trying to convince myself that I wasn't wrong.  
It really is Hanbin. I felt the tears coming back again.  
He's here, he's fine.

I hugged him tightly as I sobbed.  
"Bin... I was so worried...! I-I thought I lost you for good..."

"Hey..." I heard him saying with slight hesitation. "Umm... I'm sorry? Do we know each other?"

I instantly let go of him as he said that, looking at him a bit surprised before chuckling bitterly.  
Of course, like it's going to be that easy.

"What is the last thing you remember...?" I decided to ask.

"Excuse me but-"

"Just answer the damn question."

He frowned like he's trying to think about it. "I had an accident last week I think, I hit my head pretty hard."

Sure he did.  
That's why no one tried stopping us... because they knew Hanbin won't remember. Those damn bastards.

I looked at him.  
What's the point? I found him but he has no idea who I am. And I don't even know if I'll be able to make him remember.  
Just when I thought things can't get any shittier...

"I... I'm sorry..." I said. "I confused you for someone I know..." I wore my hood back. I want to find a quiet place and just cry there. This is so messed up.

Just when I was about to put my headphones on, a hand stopped me.  
"I just... Are you okay?" Hanbin asked me. "That guy... Is he missing or something?"

"Yes, he is missing," I said quietly. "I'm looking for him but I guess I'm not going to find him."

"Sounds like he's really important to you."

"He's my boyfriend."

Damn. Saying that hurt a lot. I was avoiding mentioning it because I thought it'd ease my feelings a bit.  
It didn't help much.

"I see... I'm really sorry." Hanbin apologized and I felt like slapping him.  
But I know I won't.

"I hope you'll find him."

"Yeah, I hope so too..." I said quietly and put back on my headphones, walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hanbin's POV**

I looked at the guy as he walked away.  
This sure was weird, a guy I bumped into in the street suddenly hugging me and saying he missed me. I wasn't expecting this.

I guess he really did confuse me with someone else.

He looked kind of hurt when I asked him if we know each other...  
I really do hope he'll find his boyfriend. I can understand why he's feeling down. Though, his boyfriend has my name?  
Well, coincidences happen in life.

It's not like I know too much about life on earth. It's a bit confusing in a way, and I'm still trying to adjust to it. But it's getting a bit easier each day.  
I sighed softly, deciding I was delaying for long enough before I continued walking as well. It's a weird day. But still not the weirdest.

I walked back to my small apartment, making sure I'm not being followed. Damn demons, trying to drag me back to hell.  
I've been trying to avoid them as much as possible. That's why I'm in a place that's usually busier and has more alleys and side streets.  
Though in the last couple of days there were fewer of them than usual. I think I didn't see even one today.

I wonder why. It's weird but as long as I can have some peace and quiet, I don't really mind.

I sighed deeply, walking straight to my bedroom to change.  
Stalker demons. A guy whose boyfriend has my name... It really is a weird day. And I really need to get some rest.

I hummed softly to myself as I changed, deciding to warm myself a bit of leftovers from yesterday.  
I'm still trying to adjust to this place. To the way things work. To the way people act... I've already made a bit of a mess a few times and was nearly caught.  
And not knowing anyone around here made things even more difficult.

But I don't know who I can trust. I can't know who might be helping those demons. I can't just trust anyone.  
And I also had those stupid headaches from time to time. It wasn't much, and they didn't come too often. But they sure were annoying.

How did I get into this mess? I don't even know.  
But for now, I'm okay. And that was more than enough at this moment.

I turned on music in the player I had in my living room and walked to the kitchen to get the box with leftovers.  
I can't cook for myself. But I found a small cafe not too far from where I live on one of my walks and one of the guys there allows me to take what's left at the end of the day for free. So that's nice. I like him.

I sighed softly as I looked around the place. I wonder for how much longer would I need to live like this.  
Can't those demons just give up? It's making everything more difficult for me and I hate it.

* * *

**Jiwon's POV**

"You're finally back!" Was the first thing I heard as I returned to the apartment. Jinhwan ran in my direction, hugging me tightly.  
"I started to worry already!"

I threw him against a fucking wall and he's still worried about me? What's wrong with him?

"Jiwon-"

"Leave me..." I mumbled. I didn't want to talk right now. I finally saw Hanbin...  
And he doesn't even remember me.

"Jiwon..." Jinhwan looked at me in worry.

"I told you to leave me," I said and walked to my room.

'Jiwon! Talk to me!' Jinhwan begged from the other side of the door. I locked it and dropped myself on my bed, putting my headphones on to block Jinhwan's voice.

It's not fair.  
It's not fair Hanbin is getting to forget everything while I'm stuck remembering everything.  
Forgetting everything now will just make things a lot easier for me.

I started to sob. It's just not fair.  
Jinhwan gets to stay with his boyfriend while mine doesn't even remember me. Why am I the only one in this fucked up situation?  
There's nothing I can even do now...

I don't know where he lives. I don't know what he does. Talking to him would just hurt too much...  
Coming here was a mistake. I shouldn't have listened to Jinhwan and his stupid boyfriend.

_'I'm sure he's looking for you as well. He needs you.'_

"What a joke..." I mumbled to myself.  
It's all happened because of Jinhwan's stupid demon boyfriend. And Hanbin being the idiot he is covered for him and in the end, he's the one who fell.  
At least he's not in hell, I guess...

But I'd rather have him here, with me, than have him fucking god knows where while he doesn't know even who I am. I don't want it.  
I don't want to see Jinhwan. I don't want to see his stupid boyfriend. I don't want to stay here...  
But I can't really go somewhere, can I...?

"I want Hanbin..." I mumbled, trying to wipe away my tears.  
I want my idiotic boyfriend back. I don't think there was a time when we were away from each other for so long. And now... Now I probably can't even have him back.  
I don't even know how I got him in the first place.

Fuck this. I'll just stay in my room and hope I won't end up killing Jinhwan.

'Jiwo-'

"I told you to leave me Jinhwan! Now go and be with your stupid boyfriend!"  
Why those stupid headphones don't do their stupid job? I don't want to listen to anyone right now.

'But I want to help!' Jinhwan argued. 'You are my best friend. I can't see you like this! I know we can find him, Jiwon!'

I groaned annoyed and got off the bed, opening the door.  
"There's nothing to find! He's not coming back so just stop it!" I yelled. "There's nothing you can do to make anything right so just stop already and go away!"

He looked at me surprised but didn't back off. Damn this stubborn angel.  
"You saw him, didn't you?"

I didn't answer. There's no point hiding it anyway.  
I saw him. I thought I finally found him after feeling like shit for all this time. And he doesn't even know who I am.

"Jiwon..." Jinhwan said softer. "What exactly happened...?"

I slammed the door and dropped myself back on the bed. But of course, Jinhwan followed me.

"You told me to stop worrying... Because he's probably looking for me, too..." I mumbled. "You don't know shit... He doesn't remember..."

"Maybe Junhoe can help!" Jinhwan insisted. "I'll ask him. There must be a way to fix it! A group of demons is after him to drag him to hell, we can't just leave him here alone!"

"I don't want his help!" I said annoyed. "I don't want your help either! You've done enough already!"  
It's their fault all of us are in this mess. Who said they won't ruin this situation even more?

"What all those yelling about?" Junhoe asked as he got inside my room. "Man you look like shit."

"Shut up and get out of my room, demon!"

"Jiwon, stop that!" Jinhwan scolded me. "Stop with this self pity already! This situation sucks, you're right. And I'm sorry! But think about Hanbin! We have to help him!"

"The only thing I've been doing since he fell was to think about him!" I threw a pillow at Jinhwan. "It's your fucking fault he's in this shit in the first place!"

"And I'm trying to fix it! So let me!" He argued and looked at Junhoe.  
"June, Hanbin lost his memory, can you fix it?"

"What? His memory?" Junhoe frowned, leaning against the wall in my room.

"Yeah. There has to be a way to make him remember." Jinhwan insisted. "Before he'd get dragged to hell."

Junhoe sighed deeply, moving his fingers through his hair. "I'll need to check this. But I'm pretty much sure he at least knows he's not safe. That's good enough for now."

"He knows there are demons after him?" I frowned.

"He should know. He just probably doesn't remember anything from before that."

"How long until you'll find the solution?" Jinhwan asked.

"I don't know... three or four days?"

I groaned annoyed at that, throwing a pillow at Junhoe too but the asshole caught it.

"It's better than nothing." Jinhwan insisted.

"You found him, no?" Junhoe asked. "Then keep following him."

"I'm not going to stalk him." I frowned. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Then... Bump into him again."

"And then what? Talk with him about the fucking weather?"

"I don't know. Talk about whatever you two usually talk about. You want demons to catch him before us?"

"We're not trying to 'catch' him." I gave Junhoe a look.

"Jiwon..." Jinhwan said softly. "Maybe that's not a bad idea... Try to start a conversation. Even if he doesn't remember, he's still Hanbin. It's better than not trying at all."

I sighed deeply. Whatever, what I've got to lose?  
  
Jinhwan smiled and gently brushed my hair before paying his attention to Junhoe.  
"Okay then, we'll wait for now."

Junhoe nodded. "I'll start checking it tomorrow. I'll try not to take long."

"Can you be a couple somewhere else?" I said in disgust.

"You have a boyfriend to find," Junhoe noted as he lifted Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan gave him a look but it didn't seem to me like he was complaining.

"Jiwon, I know I fucked up. But we're going to fix it."

"Yeah? Tell me that when Junhoe wouldn't be holding you. Out of my room." I rolled my eyes.  
Junhoe apparently didn't need to be told twice because he already started making his way out. I sighed deeply at that.  
How am I supposed to find Hanbin?

I saw him once. I don't know where he walked to.  
What if I won't find him again? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!  
> It's been sooooo long!  
> The last ff I uploaded was around December but it feels longer than this.
> 
> Crystal and I wrote this a while back, but we didn't think uploading this.  
> Hope you'd enjoy this double B AU we wrote! Have a nice weekend! 😊
> 
> (Updates every Saturday)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hanbin's POV**

I groaned as I was dropped to the ground, trying to catch my breath.  
"Fucking assholes..." I mumbled, hissing as a hand grabbed my hair, making me look up.

"Time is up, you brat."

I gave him a look.  
"Go fuck yourself," I said annoyed, spitting in his face before freeing myself from his hold. I used this opportunity to kick the stupid guy, making him fly back and hit a wall.  
I was doing my best to be so careful. How did they even find me?  
  
I've tried running a few times now, but it didn't help. What am I supposed to do now?   
I definitely can't handle this by myself.

I hissed as I was held up against a wall by my neck. I shouldn't have spaced out like this. How stupid of me.  
"You can't run forever."

"I'm...-"

"He's not going anywhere." I heard a voice. "Let go of him."

Suddenly, I was dropped down to the ground, all I saw was something bright flashing before my eyes.  
When the white flash disappeared, I noticed the demon I was fighting on the ground.

I chuckled bitterly. Fucking finally.  
"Well," I got up, cleaning my pants off the dirt as I looked down at him. "looks like I'm not going anywhere."

I took a bottle I dropped earlier during our fight and opened it, spilling the water over his face.  
The demon screamed as he curled into a ball and I kicked him as hard as I could, making him roll over a few times. One pain behind me.

I turned to see who helped me just to look around confused. I definitely heard someone's voice. Someone helped me, no?  
Then where is that guy?

"What the hell?" I mumbled as I closed the bottle, walking away.  
Too much weird shit is happening this week. Or maybe the life here is finally making me go insane. I don't remember much as it is, but having all those weird things happening to me really makes me wonder if the problem is even with me.

  
  
I groaned as I bumped into someone. It better not be another demon or I swear to fucking god...  
"Oh, it's you." I looked at the guy in front of me.

"Hey," he nodded, taking off his headphones. "Are... Um... Are you okay?"

"What?"

"Your face, it is covered in dirt."

"Oh, that." I tried to wipe it away with my sleeve. "Yeah, I simply fell. That's all."

The guy nodded. I was about to walk away when he stopped me.  
"Uhh... Look, you don't have to..." He said nervously. "But, I didn't get to apologize for... What happened... So, like, I can get you something to eat to apologize. Or... Or anything else. Really."

"Oh, um..." how do I know I can trust him? It can be another trap.  
I mean, I don't know him. He bumped into me once and claimed he has a boyfriend with the same name as me. That's already suspicious enough.

"Shit... I'm not really good at this..." The guy mumbled, looking away. "Just... I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable..."

"It's... Okay. Really. Mistakes happen." I said, not sure what else I can do. He doesn't seem like he would hurt me.

"Um... I am from around here. So... If you ever decide to take my offer..." The guy put his headphones back on before covering his face with his hood.

I put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. "I don't think I caught up your name."

"Oh, fuck, yeah," he removed his headphones again, looking at me as he reached a hand to me. "Uh, I'm Jiwon... The idiot who bumped into you and... Yeah..."

I chuckled at that, shaking his hand.   
"Hanbin." Well, I guess technically he already knows my name. But it'd be weird not to introduce myself.  
I think I noticed kind of a sad look on his face before Jiwon smiled softly, letting go of my hand.

"It's... Nice to meet you. Properly, I guess..."

"Yeah, same... so um..." I looked at his headphones. "Uh... what are you listening to?"

"Oh?" He looked at his headphones before taking out his phone, showing me that nothing was playing.  
"I just... It blocks some of the noise and gives me some quiet to think..." Jiwon said. "It's stupid. But, there are a few artists I like listening to. I'm not sure if you know them..."

"Try me."

It looks like he didn't expect it but he unplugged the headphones from his phone and showed me his playlist.

"Oh, I like this song," I said as I pointed at a song on his playlist.

"Yeah, I like it too."

"Well, obviously if it's in your playlist."

"Yeah, of course..." He chuckled, moving his fingers through his hair as he kept scrolling lower.

Honestly? Our taste in music wasn't too different. He had quite a few songs which I liked listening to as well.  
It's not weird. It's just... Surprising, I guess.

"So... about your offer earlier."

"Yeah, sure. What would you like to eat?"

I don't why but...  
"I feel like having pizza."

Jiwon looked at me with a surprised expression, though I could tell he also looked a bit excited.  
"Yeah, sure. I know a great place! I... I mean... If you don't mind..."

"Lead the way." I smiled at him.  
Jiwon looked away and for a second I thought he was blushing. But before I could get a better look he already started walking so I followed.

It's stupid. I know it's stupid of me to trust him like this. It doesn't seem like he would hurt me, though. And maybe I can manage to beat him if he'd try.  
It will be okay.

We reached the pizzeria he was talking about and I don't know why, but it felt like I've been here before.  
Also, I swear I didn't tell him what I want but he still ordered for the both of us. What the...?  
Just when I thought this day can't get any weirder.

"Is... everything okay?" Jiwon asked.

"What? Ah, yeah. Everything is fine."

He looked at me a bit unsure but nodded, leaning against the table we were sitting at while waiting for our order.  
"So... Uh, I know it's probably rude... But are you okay?"

I looked at him confused. He just asked me that.

"You, when I first bumped into you... You said you were in an accident...? So, just wanted to know everything is okay."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm completely fine."

"Hmm, you know, even if you keep saying you're fine, it doesn't actually mean you're fine. You look troubled."

I chuckled softly. "Well, it's nothing. I don't know this place too well so I'm trying to get used to everything. Of course I'd be a bit troubled."

"Well, that's true." He chuckled.

"So... what about your boyfriend? Did you manage to find him?"

"Oh... You remember that..." Jiwon said quietly, looking down as he nervously played with the strings of his hoodie. "Uhh... No. Not really. My friend is trying to help, so..."

"I see... I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ... okay. He's a big boy. A complete idiot but he can take care of himself."

"Well, I guess you know better than anyone." I smiled softly and Jiwon nodded, getting up to bring our order.

It felt weird. Everything about him felt weird. But... Not really 'dangerous' weird.  
Okay. So maybe he's not dangerous. And having at least one person I know can't be a bad thing. Jiwon seems pretty nice. Something like a nervous bunny.  
And it was adorable in a way. Weird.

"Look at your slice, with how interesting I might be, Hanbin," Jiwon noted amused before taking a sip from his cola.

I chuckled at that and took a bite off my pizza.  
Although I didn't tell him what I like, that's exactly what I wanted. And I can't explain how he could order it.  
  
"I must say, you really are interesting," I noted.

"Am I now? To remind you, I have a boyfriend."

"I said you're interesting, I didn't propose." I smiled, taking a sip from my drink. "What? Your boyfriend will be mad if I say that?"

"My boyfriend can be really... possessive sometimes."

"Really?" I hummed. "I didn't think possessive would be your type."

"You know me for maybe an hour." Jiwon laughed, starting his second slice of pizza. He sure ate the first one fast.  
"Why do you think you know my type?"

Yeah. I guess it does make sense. But he's just... pretty quiet and nervous. So I didn't think he'd date someone 'possessive'.  
"Right. I'm sorry." I cleared my throat, finishing my slice. "So um... I'm sorry if it'll sound rude, but if he's so possessive, why did he leave?"

Jiwon stopped in the middle of his bite and put the slice down, taking his drink instead. I could see my question made him feel uneasy.  
"You don't-"

"He... He didn't leave. He's... Missing. Something happened with our friends and he tried to help..." Jiwon said quietly. "And... I knew it's stupid. But I didn't even stop him... And now... I don't even know where he is..."

"I see... did you call the police?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No... I, uh, they can't help. There's nothing they can do but maybe look around the area and maybe put his face on a milk carton." Jiwon joked. "I... It's more important to me to know he's safe. I don't know if he even remembers me. So... I want to find him on my own..."

"Why wouldn't he remember you?" I frowned.

"It's... complicated."

I looked at him. What could possibly happen between his friends that would cause his boyfriend not only to disappear but also to forget him?  
He's not telling me everything, but he also has no reason to trust me with this. So I won't ask him more questions.

"I'm sorry. I really do hope you find him. Do you think he's still in the area?"

"Probably. Like I said earlier, my boyfriend is an idiot but he can take care of himself." He sighed deeply. "But I really miss him."

"A possessive idiot who can still look after himself," I noted with a slight smile. "Sounds like a good guy. I'm sorry it happened to you."

Jiwon smiled. "Yeah... he's an amazing guy."

It really looks like he loves his boyfriend a lot. And it's sad he lost him like this. If his boyfriend loves him just as much as he does...  
There's no way he possibly forgot about him. Right?

"Hanbin?" Jiwon looked at me in wonder as I held my head.

For some reason, my head started to hurt. It happened a few times before when I just found myself here, but now it seems it got worse.

"Hanbin!" He said in panic and got up when I held my head tightly. "Hanbin, what's wrong? Do you want water?"

"I... I just need a minute..." I managed to say. What the hell is this? Why does that happen now?   
Shit... It hurts so bad.

"Hanbin, here, drink." I felt Jiwon holding my hand, placing a cup of water in it.

"Jiwon..."

"Just drink the water, you idiot."

Fuck.  
  


_'No no. I'm fine..'_

_'Stop arguing already! What about this is fine?'_

_'I-'_

_'Just take it and drink already or I'll hit you.'  
  
_

I'm pretty much sure I dropped the glass, but my headache started feeling a bit better. What was that...?

"Hanbin...?" Jiwon asked quietly.

"I'm... I'm fine. Don't worry."

"You don't look fine." He frowned, checking my temperature. "You look like shit."

I chuckled softly at that. "I have headaches from time to time. Nothing to worry about."

"Should I walk you home?"

"No no, I'll be fine. Thank you."

"If you say so..."

I watched as he sat back down and apologized for spilling water on him. Jiwon told me that's fine as he finished his drink.  
His boyfriend sure is lucky to have him, huh...

"I know this wasn't much," he said, pushing my drink closer to me. "But I'm really sorry for what happened. I thought you are... Him, and I didn't think properly."

"You don't have to explain, I understand. It's obvious you really care for him."

"You have no idea."

"He's lucky he got you. So once you find him make sure he won't escape again."

Jiwon chuckled. "I swear I might fucking cuff him to myself. He won't be going anywhere."

I chuckled at that. "Well, I should go now. Thanks for the pizza."  
My head felt better, and I shouldn't be having more headaches anytime soon.   
This one really surprised me because it was worse than the others. But they all have the same pattern - it's like my brain is trying to remember something.   
I think it's related to my accident.

"Sure, anytime." Jiwon nodded and we got up, making our way outside.

"Of course. You won't say no to pizza." I noted and Jiwon looked at me a bit surprised before smiling.

"Exactly. All I need is my boyfriend and pizza."

I chuckled and waved him goodbye, walking away.  
In a weird way, I actually enjoyed spending a bit of time with him. The headache was the worst part, and I can't help but feel something is off, but it was pretty fun.  
And... I hope I'll get to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HANBIN CAME BACK! AND HE'S MAKING ME CRY! 😭  
> If you didn't get the chance to listen to 'Midnight Blue', please do so. This song is really beautiful.
> 
> Also, I hope you enjoyed the update! ❤️️  
> Would you want me to update twice a week or two chapters once a week?


End file.
